<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shorn by kaasknot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161951">Shorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot'>kaasknot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Fluff, M/M, Prostate milking if you tilt your head and squint really hard, Sibling Incest, Voluntary self-castration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fully castrated (balls and cock). Both he and Sam love how smooth his crotch is now that he doesn't have anything there but a small hole to piss from. Written for a prompt from spnkink_meme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam didn't know what he expected when he stepped into the motel room (nautical theme, shockingly tasteful), but he can honestly say it wasn't to see Dean standing naked in front of the mirror. His breath caught. He set the boxes of take-out on the table before coming up behind his brother.</p><p>Dean was so intent on his reflection he hadn't even noticed Sam's entry. He jerked in surprise when he caught Sam's reflection behind his.</p><p>"Sammy," he said, breathless. Spots of pink rode high on his cheeks. "C'mere."</p><p>"Is it..." Sam asked, taking a tentative step forward. His heartbeat seemed suddenly loud in his ears.</p><p>"Yeah," Dean replied. "I was just going to take the bandages off."</p><p>All Sam's breath left him at once, and he was pressed against Dean's back before he even knew he was moving. After a brief war with indecision, he settled his hands on Dean's bare hips. He looked into the mirror from his position over Dean's shoulder.</p><p>His brother was beautiful, there was no denying it. His skin was creamy and soft to the touch, almost like a woman's, but his broad shoulders and defined musculature was all male. Sam met his gaze in the mirror, stared into those mossy green eyes, then turned his regard downward, past Dean's chest and abs (somewhat less cut than they used to be, but still visible) before settling on his bandage-swathed crotch.</p><p>Sam's heart rate picked up, his fingers clenching into the meat of Dean's hips. Dean raised his hands, trembling with anticipation, and started peeling back the tape, wincing as it pulled against his skin.</p><p>As for what they uncovered... Sam let out a little moan. Dean was totally smooth, front to back. He no longer had a penis or testicles; there wasn't even any hair. There was just a long, angry scar already fading to pink and a tiny, almost invisible slit where his urethra exited his body.</p><p>Dean always had healed clean.</p><p>Sam let out a shuddering breath and turned to kiss Dean's neck, gently sucking the blood to the surface. Dean hissed and his head lolled back to rest on Sam's shoulder. Sam ground his erection into the swell of Dean's ass.</p><p>"It's beautiful, Dean," he whispered. "I didn't think we could trust that quack you found---"</p><p>"Hey, Dr. Robert is an upstanding member of the medical community."</p><p>"He works out of the back of a butcher shop, Dean." Sam trailed a line of kisses across Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, well..." Dean tilted his head forward. Sam could tell he was looking at his bare mound. "Nothing happened."</p><p>"You're lucky," Sam countered. "This was pretty risky, even for us." His fingers clenched again, this time possessive as he thought of everything that could have gone wrong. He tucked his forehead against Dean's shoulder and released a long, shaky breath.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Dean murmured, bravado gone. He turned to nudge Sam's head with his cheek. "I'm okay, Sammy. I'm alright. It's gonna be okay." He raised his hands to cover Sam's where they rested on his hips. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Yeah," Sam said, voice shaky. "Yeah."</p><p>They shared a brief moment of quiet before Dean said, hesitant, "Do you want to touch it?"</p><p>Sam's cock twitched in his jeans. "Can I?" he rasped.</p><p>Dean replied by slowly dragging Sam's hands from where they sat on his hips down to his naked, shorn crotch. They gasped almost simultaneously as Sam ran his fingertips over the tiny hole.</p><p>Sam froze. "What, does it hurt? Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No, Sammy, God no, it doesn't hurt," Dean said. "Felt good. Didn't expect it, y'know?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I know." Dean had always been sensitive. There had been times that Sam had gotten his brother off by teasing his nipples alone, or by massaging his prostate. But after Hell, Dean had been even more tender---and not in a good way. He hadn't even liked having his cock touched, it was so painful.</p><p>"Felt good, huh?" Sam asked, and started rubbing his fingers around the hole, light and tentative. Stubble rasped against his fingertips. "Not too sensitive?"</p><p>"Hell no," Dean gasped. "S'perfect." His hips began to rock.</p><p>Another rush of possessiveness pulsed through him, and Sam opened his hand over Dean's mound, gripping him. "This is mine, now, Dean," he said, eyes dark where they met Dean's in the mirror. His spread palm covered Dean's crotch entirely. Dean's head fell back again and he thrust into Sam's hand.</p><p>"Sammy," he moaned, and Sam rubbed his middle finger against Dean's perineum in reply. Dean arched like a cat, nearly purring in pleasure, and tucked his face into Sam's neck. He reached behind to grab hold of Sam's ass, drawing him closer and splaying himself wide before the mirror.</p><p>Sam pressed the heel of his hand against Dean's mound, and froze when he felt something press back. Looking down, he pressed down on it again, and Dean jerked, grunting in surprise. "Dean what---"</p><p>"Christ Sammy I don't know, but don't stop!" Dean raised his head from Sam's neck, staring into the mirror. His eyes were dilated, a thin rim of green around inky black.</p><p>Sam peered down Dean's chest at his handful. Carefully he pressed his fingers into Dean's flesh, feeling out the intruder, and he gave a full-body shudder when he realized it was the stump of Dean's erection. It was hardly there at all, a mere lump of spongy tissue that wouldn't harden up fully, but nonetheless rose the best it could. Sam squeezed it gently. Dean gave a deep, low whine and his hips stuttered up into Sam's palm.</p><p>"Bed," Sam rasped. Dean nodded, too strung out and surprised to argue.</p><p>Sam led him over to the nearest bed and spread him out, running gentle hands over Dean's entire body. Dean arched up into the contact, biting his lip to hold back the moans that tried to escape. Sam started at his neck, licking and nipping his way down Dean's chest. Already Dean was showing signs of his decreased hormone supply---his beard took longer to grow and grew in thinner; his muscles were slightly smaller, slightly softer. There was a little more fat around his hips and thighs. Even his legendary libido had decreased (Sam didn't really mind, to be honest---the less he had to pull his drunken brother off some skank at the local watering hole, the happier he would be). Yet for all his changes, Dean was still undeniably Dean, all bravado and bad jokes, over-loud cock rock and his indelible lust for Hunting.</p><p>Finally he reached his destination. Sam pulled away, sitting back on his haunches to stare at Dean's re-made crotch. There was the slim scar bisecting his pubic mound from top to bottom, and there, a tiny pucker marked where his scrotum used to be. Those, along with that flushed little rise surrounding his urethra, were the only indications Dean had once carried a full set of male reproductive organs between his legs. All in all, Sam was forced to admit Dr. Robert had done a bang-up job.</p><p>He reached out, spread Dean's thighs wide and, with no more warning than that, licked Dean from his quivering asshole to his clenching little piss-hole. Dean's groan filled the air.</p><p>"Oh God, Sammy," he croaked. Sam flicked his tongue against the pathetic little lump of Dean's erection in reply. His brother trembled as he paused to wriggle the tip of his tongue into the winking mouth of his slit.</p><p>Sam pulled back, looked up at Dean speculatively. "I wonder..." he said, then bent back over Dean's crotch and mouthed at the spongy ball of erectile tissue. Dean jack-knifed off the bed, his fingers tangling into Sam's hair as he cried out in pleasure. "Holy fuck!"</p><p>Sam hummed his pleasure and Dean whimpered, and all of a sudden bitter saltiness flooded Sam's mouth. Pulling back, Sam goggled as drop of clear fluid welled up from Dean's little hole.</p><p>"Damn, Dean," he said with a disbelieving smile, "You can still squirt pre-come."</p><p>"Who the fuck cares, Sam! Fuck me already!"</p><p>Not bothering to hide his grin, Sam ignored his brother and explored this development. It made sense, he supposed. Dean's prostate was still intact, and all those other little glands; the only thing that was missing was his testicles, and they didn't really contribute to pre-come. He ran his fingers down the trail the drop left behind and watched as another drop spilled out. "Won't even have to work to milk you clean anymore, Dean," he said, voice rough. "Just squeeze out that little bit of cock-juice. God." Sam had to press his palm against his erection at the thought.</p><p>"S'half why we did it, you moron," Dean whined, flopping his head back in frustration. "Christ, you're a cock-tease."</p><p>Sam manfully refrained from taking the obvious come-back and pulled away to strip out of his clothes. He tossed them on the other bed, then went to his duffle. Normally Dean carried the lube, but Sam had overruled him on the last supply run. He liked the regular, plain KY, thank you very much; Dean was all-too prone to bringing home crazy flavors.</p><p>He stepped back to the bed and settled in the vee of Dean's legs; Dean's eyes tracked his every move. The slick was cold on his fingers as he smeared it against Dean's ass.</p><p>Dean moaned, voice taut, and his breathing grew shallower as Sam slipped in the first finger. He was hot and tight, spasming ever-so-slightly against the intrusion. Sam felt around, wiggling his hand back and forth before crooking his finger upwards, nailing Dean's prostate.</p><p>Dean choked, arching his back and grinding down on Sam's hand. "Yesss..." he hissed. Sam watched as another bubble of fluid trickled out of his piss-hole. It meandered its way down his crotch, painting a glistening trail along the scar. Sam's cock, flushed and forgotten, twitched in frustration. He clenched his teeth and pressed a second finger past Dean's rim.</p><p>"What's it feel like, Dean?" he asked, voice heavy with arousal, burning with curiosity. "Not having a cock?"</p><p>Dean shivered. "It's... It comes in waves," he gasped. "Softer. Don't know how to describe it, like I can't get hard enough." His fingers fisted the bedspread. "Feels incredible."</p><p>Sam groaned and slipped another finger inside, twisting and scissoring.</p><p>"Enough, Sam," Dean whispered. His body was undulating slightly against Sam's fingers. "Fuck me."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Dean raised his head to glare at him, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. "Yes, I'm goddamned sure! Fuck me!"</p><p>Sam nodded and pulled his fingers from Dean's body. His fingers slipped on the bottle of lube, and he let out a frustrated growl.</p><p>"C'mon, quit dicking around!" Dean's hand slid down to massage himself, caressing that strip of nothing where there used to be something.</p><p>Finally the lid popped open, and Sam squeezed the gel onto his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside as he slicked his cock, the angry purple head drooling pre-come down the shaft. Sam winced. He was so hard it almost hurt.</p><p>Wiping his hand on the bedspread, Sam lowered himself into position, nudging the head of his cock against Dean's stretched ass. He raised his head to look at Dean, question unspoken in his eyes, and he pressed forward past the tight ring of muscle at Dean's nod. Dean stared back at him, his own eyes wide and his lips parted in a soundless cry.</p><p>"S-ssam..." he whispered, throwing his head back as Sam bottomed out. Sam rested there for a time, draping his body over Dean's, holding his brother down as he threatened to tremble right out of his skin. Sam pressed soothing kisses to his face and neck.</p><p>Dean shifted, raising first one leg and then the other to wrap around Sam's hips, and Sam had to think of the nastiest corpses he'd seen as Dean's naked groin pressed against his lower belly. He felt the wet pulse of Dean's slit against his skin, the frantic throbbing of his heartbeat through that spongy stub, and it took everything he had not to blow his load right then.</p><p>"Oh God," he murmured, rocking back slightly. Grabbing Dean's hips, he flipped them, sending Dean rearing over him. "Want to see you," he ground out. "Want to see you take my come."</p><p>"Kinky bastard," Dean chuckled hoarsely, rocking his hips on Sam's cock.</p><p>Sam groaned. "Says the guy who had his dick cut off."</p><p>"You know you like it, bitch," was the breathy reply.</p><p>"Yeah," Sam murmured. "I really, really do." Then he slammed his hips up into Dean's ass, nearly lifting them both off the bed.</p><p>Dean cried out in shocked pleasure and collapsed forward, catching himself with his hands against Sam's chest. The flush in his cheeks sank lower, tingeing the skin of his chest pink. He stared at Sam for a moment, panting, before pushing himself upright and, in one slow, deliberate twist, fucked himself back on Sam's cock, eyes locked with his brother's.</p><p>Sam's toes curled, muscles clenching all over his body as the thick pleasure rode through him. Dean was so tight, so hot, it was taking all he had to concentrate on just looking at him. At Dean's penis-less crotch. There was no hard-on bouncing against Dean's stomach anymore, painting the skin beneath his bellybutton with pre-come; there were no balls getting mashed against Sam's pubic bone. There was only smooth, clean flesh and tiny pulses of wetness that dribbled down to pool on Sam's skin. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't stop watching his cock plunge up into Dean's ass again and again, his view completely unimpeded.</p><p>Suddenly Dean let out a choked whimper and reared back, spearing himself on Sam's cock. He started trembling, Sam felt his ass clenching around him, and it seemed to spread outward, traveling up his torso and down his limbs in slow, languorous waves. One hand was clenched on his knee, he was leaning back on Sam's thigh with the other, and Sam watched, perplexed, as he arched his chest out, nipples drawn tight and muscles locked and straining. "Sammy!" he cried out, and Sam's eyes grew wide as a tiny gush of clear fluid spurted out of the gasping slit on his mound.</p><p>Sam's hips stuttered, jerked---there was a moment of crystal clarity, where Dean's pleasure-wracked face was all he saw---then he was coming in sharp, searing pulses that tore through him until they burst out of him and into Dean. The pleasure rose up and eclipsed all thought but the frantic pumping of his balls and cock.</p><p>Awareness trickled back, and Sam looked down to discover Dean plastered against his chest, panting hot, moist breaths into Sam's collarbone. "Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, ruffling a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.</p><p>Dean groaned and slid to the side, pulling off of Sam's wilted erection as he went. Sam jumped when his brother started laughing in helpless, disbelieving chuckles, face pressed against Sam's upper arm. "Sammy, I am more than okay," he hiccupped weakly. "That was fucking awesome, it was like coming but all over instead of just in my dick." He punctuated his statement with a flopping wave of his hand that landed with a loud slap on Sam's chest. "Christ."</p><p>"Huh," Sam said. His limbs felt loose, sated. Idly he trailed a hand down Dean's stomach and between his legs, drifting back to his sloppy, fucked-out hole. Dean shivered. Sam trailed his fingers through the come leaking out, spreading it along his crack and working it into the scar. "This is the only come you'll ever have inside you again," he mused, and his spent cock twitched where it lay against his hip.</p><p>Dean mumbled in agreement against Sam's shoulder, already half-asleep.</p><p>Sam couldn't help the sleepy, idiotic smile he could feel spreading across his face, and he turned into Dean, gathering him up in his arms and burying his nose in Dean's hair. Dean Mmmed and burrowed into Sam's embrace, draping one of his arms over Sam's waist. He didn't protest when Sam snaked a thigh to press up against the naked expanse of his groin, just rocked his hips slightly and settled back.</p><p>They had almost fallen asleep when a thought occurred to Sam that pulled him back to wakefulness. He considered the potential consequences of mentioning it, but couldn't resist. "Dean," he said, nudging his brother.</p><p>"...What."</p><p>"You're gonna have to come up with a new nickname for Uriel, dude," he said, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice.</p><p>Dean tensed, and Sam just knew he was in for it when they could move again. "You ever call me junkless, Sammy, and so help me God I will kill you in your sleep."</p><p>Yeah. Totally worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway i'm here enjoying the spnaissance by reposting grotty porn i wrote *checks* 9 years ago, LJ timestamp <a href="https://kaasknot.livejournal.com/8001.html">june 8 2011</a>. how 'bout y'all??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>